Hipogrifos
by Sra Prongsie
Summary: "Só que, talvez, não seja um hipogrifo de verdade, sabe? Talvez seja só uma ideia dele. E se você ver através disso tudo, ele vai simplesmente desaparecer por que nunca foi real."


**_"A felicidade é um problema individual. Aqui, nenhum conselho é válido. Cada um deve procurar, por si, tornar-se feliz."_**

**_- Sigmund Freud._**

* * *

Caminhava em passos rápidos e decididos com um olhar senão mortal estampado na expressão furiosa e cansada. Os cabelos ruivos estavam bagunçados em um coque feito na pressa e seu rosto estava pálido. Grandes olheiras deixavam claro que sua noite não fora bem dormida, a cor verde brilhante de seus olhos estava apagada e só havia uma coisa que a mantinha em pé naquela manhã fatídica de sexta-feira.

Olhou em volta da Sala Comunal como uma águia procura pela presa e percebeu, não com muita dificuldade, que ela se sentava com seus amigos em frente à lareira.

"Merlin, Evans, o que aconteceu? Foi acordada por um hipogrifo?" A voz de Sirius exclamou, mas se calou ao ver a expressão de Lily.

"Se você está se referindo ao hipogrifo que você colocou no meu quarto ontem à noite, Black, então sim."

Ele piscou sem entender o que acontecia e olhou para James pedindo ajuda.

"Lily, querida?" Perguntou James a encarando com cautela. "O que aconteceu?"

"Não venha com "querida" para cima de mim, Potter" Murmurou. "E Sirius, você sabe muito bem do que estou falando."

O último franziu o cenho em maior confusão. Do que aquela mulher estava falando, pelo amor de Godric Gryffindor?

A ruiva o encarou com tamanho ódio no olhar e Sirius viu a hora de ela pular em seu pescoço e esganá-lo ali mesmo.

"Eu não sei do que você está falando..." começou e Lily soltou um tipo de grunhido. "Ei, calma lá tigresa. Se seu namorado não está te dando os beijos necessários, não desconte em mim."

Dito e feito. Com uma rapidez surpreendente, pegou Sirius pela gola da camisa e o levantou da poltrona, o encarando a milímetros de distancia com um olhar capaz de congelar o inferno. Se não estivesse com tanto mal humor, Lily poderia rir da expressão de medo estampada na face do maroto.

"Olha bem como fala comigo, Black. Se falar sobre minha vida amorosa mais uma vez, você fica sem varinha e não estou falando da varinha mágica". O garoto engoliu seco. Ao longe, James Potter encarava a cena um tanto curioso e se segurando o máximo para não cair em gargalhadas.

"E sobre o hipogrifo em meu quarto, me refiro a Meryl! Maldita hora em que foi terminar com ela, Sirius Black. Foi uma noite _inteira_ de lamentações e choros que nem um _Abaffiato_ resolvia. Então da próxima vez que terminar com uma garota, que ela não seja uma chorona sensível e de preferência, que não seja minha companheira de dormitório!"

Ela o soltou de vez na poltrona e respirou fundo. Olhou em volta da Sala Comunal, fingiu que todos os olhos a encaravam espantados não existiam, soprou uma mecha vermelha que teimava em cair nos seus olhos, sorriu amarelo e saiu pelo retrato da Mulher Gorda.

James, que encarava Sirius com um misto de espanto e divertimento, pensou em ir atrás da garota, mas algo na expressão do amigo o fez pensar duas vezes.

Se Lily Evans não era muito amigável normalmente, imagine de mal humor.

"O que foi aquilo?" perguntou Remus com uma sobrancelha erguida.

"Ninguém sabe meu amigo." murmurou Peter com ar de conspiração e ainda assombrado pela raiva da garota. "Ninguém sabe."

"Aparentemente foi culpa do Sirius." Disse Remus, que não estava surpreso por ser o moreno culpado de toda confusão – mais uma vez.

"Por que sempre é minha culpa?" Sirius tentou argumentar. "Por que não culpam Lefebvre? Ele que não controla a namorada explosiva. E outra, por que ele tem que ter um nome tão difícil de dizer?"

James sentiu o estômago afundar ao ouvir o tão conhecido sobrenome do tão conhecido namorado de Lily Evans. Havia, aos poucos, se tornado amigo de Lily ao final das contas, e não podia evitar nutrir sentimentos por ela. Era inevitável passar horas e horas conversando, rindo e admirando a beleza da ruiva e não acabar como um idiota apaixonado. A preocupação por Lily aflorou-se e ele se perguntou o porquê de ela estar tão... Explosiva. Deixando a discussão calorosa de seus amigos sobre sobrenomes franceses para trás, apressou-se para fora da Sala Comunal, desviando de um garotinho que corria e uma loira que falava com sua coruja no meio do caminho.

"Deus, que manhã caótica." Murmurou sobre a respiração.

"Ué James. Você 'tá falando sozinho?" Disse Olivia Simpson o olhando estranho. "Se precisa falar com alguém, saiba que estou aqui."

Ele riu e bagunçou os cabelos. Olivia era muito legal, com seus cabelos cacheados e volumosos e um sorriso de escárnio que sempre tendia a aparecer.

"Como vão as coisas?" perguntou com as sobrancelhas levemente erguidas, provavelmente percebendo que James não estava muito concentrado.

"Bem, bem. E com você?" Respondeu rapidamente quando viu uma cabeça vermelha descendo as escadas. "Desculpe, Olivia, eu tenho que ir. Nos falamos mais tarde!"

Pôs-se a correr escada abaixo, procurando por Lily, quando esbarrou em alguém.

Lefebvre. O garoto loiro havia parado e o olhado inquisitivamente.

Revirando os olhos e ignorando o ciúmes excessivo, James perguntou:

"Giulio! Oi, será que você pode dizer onde está Lily?"

"Não falo com a Lily desde ontem a noite." Suspirou o outro, visivelmente triste. James o encarou desconfiado.

"Espera... Vocês terminaram?"

"O que você acha?" O francês respondeu o encarando com raiva. "Não dá para competir com o Capitão Potter!" E saiu apressado.

Então era por isso que Lily não estava muito bem. Terminara com o tal francês metido a besta.

James não sabia se sentia feliz pelo término ou triste por ver que Lily se importava com o loiro o suficiente para agir daquela maneira.

Suspirando, dirigiu-se para onde sabia que Lily estaria: As cozinhas. Sempre que estava triste ou mal humorada, a ruiva sentava-se com os elfos e falava sobre seus problemas enquanto se entupia de bolo.

E foi assim que a encontrou.

"Não tenho estrutura emocional ou racional para qualquer interação." Murmurou ela o ver James, a boca cheia de bolo de chocolate e os olhos cansados.

"Isso está bem claro, diante do seu estado atual." Falou ele sorrindo e sentando-se ao seu lado.

Um elfo particularmente pequeno puxou a barra de sua calça e o encarou com os olhos grandes e castanhos.

"Senhor Potter precisa fazer algo para animar senhorita Evans. Pobre garota, está de coração partido."

"Não preciso que ninguém me anime, Brooke." Disse ela docemente e ao mesmo tempo mal humorada. "E não estou de coração partido. Apenas não tive uma noite muito boa."

"Eu acho que a senhorita Evans precisa imediatamente de um chá." James falou sorrindo, pois sabia que chá a acalmava. "Poderia providenciar isso, Brooke?"

"Claro, senhor Potter!" exclamou o elfo e foi feliz à procura do tal chá.

"Não precisa fazer isso." Disse Lily. Não queria que ninguém a visse naquele estado, muito menos James.

"Fazer o que?" Ela podia notar o brilho divertido no falso olhar inocente do maroto. O encarou por segundos e suspirou fadigada.

"Isso. Cuidar de mim. Não precisa fazer isso."

Ele a fitou pensativo. Ela parecia tão frágil, tão pequena com aqueles enormes olhos verdes inocentes, que James segurou o impulso de colocá-la no seu colo e a mimar até que Lily ficasse bem.

"Você sabe que preciso. Sou seu amigo, não sou?"

Ela deu de ombros.

"Sim."

"Então..." Disse ele passando o braço pelos ombros da ruiva, sorrindo quando ela, ao invés de reclamar, aninhou-se em seu peito. "Sendo seu amigo, tenho o dever de cuidar de você, não só porque amigos servem pra isso, mas porque me importo."

Lily pareceu murmurar algo contra a camisa de James, mas o som saiu distorcido e abafado. Ele riu.

"Desculpe, o que disse?"

"Eu disse que ultimamente você é a única pessoa que se importa comigo."

O coração de James diminuiu de tamanho ao ouvir tais palavras.

"Ei, não diga isso." Disse a acertando com o cotovelo levemente. "Muita gente se importa com você. Tem sua família, Olivia, Dorcas, Janine, Remus, até Sirius, veja só!"

Ela revirou os olhos.

"Eu sei que eles se importam comigo... O que eu quis dizer foi que ninguém se importa o suficiente. Dorcas resolveu brincar de natação no Lago, Olivia está provavelmente em um armário de vassouras com o namorado idiota dela, Remus tem seus próprios problemas, e Sirius... Bem, Sirius é Sirius."

"E Janine? Ela não entra na lista?"

"Jan está com problemas demais para me ouvir falando besteira. Ela me perguntou o que havia acontecido, mas não quis incomodá-la."

Um silencio confortável instalou-se e por minutos foram apenas os dois, a cozinha e os elfos.

"Brooke trouxe à senhorita Evans chá!" Exclamou o elfo animado.

"É muita gentileza sua, Brooke. Obrigada" sorriu Lily e James acenou com a cabeça.

"Viu?" perguntou ele. "Brooke se importa."

Lily riu pela primeira vez naquela manhã e o som preencheu o local com vida, fazendo o coração de James bater mais forte e descompassado.

Ela bebericou o chá e fitou o tampo da mesa, pensativa.

"Vai me dizer o que a está incomodando?" ele coloca uma mecha vermelha atrás da orelha de Lily delicadamente.

"Tudo." Murmura. "Estou tão sobrecarregada. Sãos os deveres de Monitora, os estudos excessivos para os N.O.M's, e tem esses ataques... Rosier fez questão de olhar na minha cara ontem e dizer com todas as letras que se não fosse pela 'meu tipo de gente' esses ataques não estariam acontecendo."

Os punhos de James fecharam-se na lateral do seu corpo e ele respirou fundo.

"Ele disse mais alguma coisa?" conseguiu dizer com a voz arranhada.

"Disse algumas coisas sobre meu namoro com Giulio, mas não vale a pena repeti-las."

Sem poder evitar, James a abraçou ternamente, murmurando contra seu cabelo:

"Não deve se sentir intimidade por eles, ruiva. Você é melhor que aquela corja, sempre foi. Qualquer besteira que eles te falarem, não acredite. Apenas vire as costas e não olhe para trás."

Ela não respondeu e insistiu em fitar a xícara fumegante de chá.

"Er... Lily?" Falou meio inseguro e nervoso. De repente suas mãos começaram a soar e seu coração batia tão forte contra o peito que parecia prestes a explodir. Não tinha ideia da fonte do nervosismo e isso o fez se sentir ainda mais apreensivo.

"Sim?" Ela o encarou com curiosidade. Notou o pequeno rubor subir pelo pescoço de James e ela quase, _quase_ sorriu com o ato do moreno de bagunçar os cabelos, que, aliás, era muito charmoso.

"É verdade que... Que você terminou com o francês?" Então era por _isso_ que ele estava tão nervoso.

"Sim." Respondeu ela simplesmente, não demonstrando nenhum ressentimento. Parecia, de certo modo, tranquila. James a encarou com um misto de constrangimento e desconfiança.

"Ele me disse algo sobre 'Não poder competir com o Capitão Potter.' O que ele quis dizer com isso?"

Lily, que tomava um gole de seu delicioso chá de morango, engasgou-se na mesma hora, tossindo sem parar.

"Lily? Ruiva? Você tá bem?" A garota tossia e tossia, ficando tão vermelha como a cor dos seus cabelos e James a olhava com choque e preocupação.

"Vocês... Vocês dois conversaram?" Perguntou ela parecendo estar prestes a entrar em total pânico. Não estava esperando James falar com Giulio tão cedo, ainda mais depois do que ela havia dito ao francês.

"Sim..." falou James lentamente e hesitante. "Eu estava te procurando depois do show que você deu na Sala Comunal e pensei que ele soubesse. Aí ele me disse que não vida você desde ontem à noite e eu perguntei se vocês tinham terminado e... Ele me encarou com bastante raiva. E foi rude. Por que ele foi rude comigo, Lily? Será que ele tem inveja dos meus cabelos sedosos e meu sorriso que derrete corações?"

Lily encarava o teto, os elfos, o chão, tudo menos o maroto. Por que Giulio tinha que ter uma boca tão grande? O motivo do término não deveria ser revelado para ninguém, muito menos para o motivo em pessoa, no caso, James Potter.

"Lily?" James perguntou pela milésima vez no dia e com falsas esperanças palpitando em seu peito. Será que... Não, não poderia ser.

"Eu nã- não sei do que ele estava falando." Ela deu uma risada nervosa e um sorriso amarelo. "Ele sempre foi ciumento quando se tratava de você, deve ter acabado criando uma neura."

"Neura"? Do tipo 'ela não pode ser amiga do Potter e me namorar ao mesmo tempo' ou do tipo 'ela, com absoluta certeza, está apaixonada pelo Potter e não pode viver sem ele mais nenhum dia de sua vida'?"

"Neura do tipo..." Ela resolveu olhá-lo nos olhos e esqueceu-se completamente do que iria falar. "Do tipo 'o Potter tem um cabeção e um ego tão grandes que não cabem no Salão Principal sem um feitiço de encolhimento."

A expressão de James murchou e Lily se segurou para não rir.

"Você é maligna." Ele sussurra com os olhos semicerrados. "É o ser mais cruel que já conheci."

Ela revira os olhos.

"E você é o mais melodramático."

"Você realmente não quer falar sobre isso, quer?" Diz ele.

"Não." Ela responde, mesmo que não sendo verdade. A verdade era que, analisando a situação, ela realmente queria falar sobre isso. "Isso", sendo, no caso, que ela estava apaixonada pelo tal James Potter e oh, como isso lhe dava uma sensação de _perigo iminente._

E ao encarar os olhos castanhos por trás das lentes de seus óculos de aro preto, aqueles malditos olhos castanhos e_sverdeados_ – quer dizer, não podia ser só um castanho sem graça? – que a fitavam como se estivesse enxergando sua alma, ela quis fugir para o lugar mais longe possível.

"E-eu tenho que ir. Tenho que fazer uma pesquisa, sobre, uhm, libertação dos elfos." Gaguejou ela então, levantando-se rapidamente. "Nos vemos depois, James." E saiu correndo pela passagem.

James, que tinha a expressão confusa e estupefata, mordiscou um biscoito.

"Mulheres."

XxXx

"Ai Oli, eu fiz besteira."

A morena, que lixava as unhas - largada em um sofá na sala comunal, não se deu o trabalho de tirar os olhos de seu trabalho para responder a amiga ruiva e desesperada.

"Ora, não me diga que tem a ver com um tal de James Potter, por que isso _nunca_ aconteceu." murmurou sobre a respiração em uma voz irônica. "Nunca mesmo."

"Mas é a pior besteira que eu poderia ter feito!" Sussurrou a outra.

Olivia deu um suspiro pesado.

"Fez bem em ter terminado com o francês bonitão por causa do cara de cabelos de vassoura, se isso te faz feliz."

Lily arregalou os olhos e Olivia a encara pela primeira vez com um sorrisinho de lado.

"Como que voc-Quer dizer, quem disse que eu terminei com o Giulio por causa do James?"

"Eu não citei nomes, calma lá. Várias pessoas tem cabelo de vassoura nesse castelo. Veja o Sirius, por exemplo."

"Ei!" Exclama o dito cujo do outro lado da sala comunal. "Meu cabelo é o mais bonito de Hogwarts, eu ganhei o concurso!"

Olivia sorri em puro deleite.

"Até por que é muito hetero de sua parte entrar num concurso de cabelos mais bonitos, não é Black?"

Sirius cora profundamente e murmura algo sobre querer cuidar de si mesmo e vai logo sair pelo retrato da Mulher Gorda quando Lily o chama.

"Black, volte já aqui." Diz ela numa voz ríspida. Olivia a encara com as sobrancelhas erguidas e uma expressão de medo.

O moreno se vira, suspirando profunda e densamente e senta-se ao lado de Olivia.

"Sim, Senhorita Evans." Murmura ele a contra gosto. "O que deseja, Senhorita Evans?"

Ele observa Olivia reprimir uma risada e pisca.

"Primeiramente, que pare de me chamar desse jeito. E em segundo lugar: Por que estava espionando nossa conversa?"

"Espionando?" Ele ri. "Eu?"

"Não, Black." Diz Olivia. "Ela está falando com a lareira."

Lily revira os olhos.

"Estou esperando, Sirius."

"Lily, flor do meu jardim." Sirius fala com os olhos pidões. "Eu juro que não estava espionando. Eu apenas ouvi meu nome na conversa e tenho o direito de defender minha honra – e a do meu glorioso cabelo - , não é?"

Lily apenas o encarou.

Sirius pisa no pé de Olivia.

"Ai! Quer dizer, é... Com certeza. Concordo com ele Lils." Olivia fala com a feição inocente.

"Eu não sei do que vocês estão falando, mas eu também concordo." Diz uma nova voz, assustando Lily e fazendo Olivia e Sirius trocarem um sorriso cúmplice.

"Oh, Merlin." Murmura Lily com a mão no peito.

"Não, só James." Responde o próprio, sorrindo.

"Quanto mais eu rezo mais assombração aparece, viu."

Os dois garotos encaram Lily em confusão enquanto Olivia volta a lixar as unhas.

"Voltando ao antigo tópico, Lily." Diz ela. "Se isso te faz feliz, fez bem. Agora diz para ele a verdade, casem-se e tenham muitos filhos com cabelos de vassoura e/ou vermelhos."

Lily lhe dá um tapa no braço.

"Ei!" Reclama a outra, revidando o tapa com mais força. "Está fora de si?!"

James senta ao lado de Sirius e os dois as observam com o maior interesse da terra.

"Foi você que começou! Por que tem que ter uma boca tão grande, Olivia? Não sei se percebeu mas ele está bem aqui."

Olivia fecha os olhos e suspira.

"Seria mais fácil você fingir que estávamos falando de Sirius, senhorita descrição." Em James se mexe desconfortável e Sirius espirra.

"Arggh!" Grita Lily batendo o pé. "Você é tão inconveniente, Oli!"

"E você é uma lesma! Se fosse eu já teria agarrado ele desde que terminou com aquele francês de nariz empinado, e não ficar fugindo feito uma garota."

"Eu sou uma garota!" Lily grita, já corada.

Olivia ri. James pigarreia. Sirius coça o queixo. Lily cora mais ainda. Um silêncio desconfortável se instala e por segundos os quatro se encaram. Aparentemente, a discussão das duas chamara a atenção de toda a sala comunal e pares de olhos curiosos os fitavam.

Em algum lugar naquela sala quente e infernal, alguém arrota.

"Ah, fala sério Peter!" ouvem Remus reclamar. "Santa educação, viu?"

"Desculpe." Murmura Peter, corado. "A soda só fez efeito agora."

E então, o momento desconfortável passa e todos riem da palhaçada do maroto, menos os quatro – bem, três, pois Olivia volta a lixar suas unhas novamente e não poderia se importar menos com o resto - que continuam a se encarar desconfortavelmente.

"Muito bom falar com vocês, e blablabla." Olivia fala e se levanta do sofá e arrumando sua saia e seus cabelos cacheados. "Mas eu tenho uma sessão de amasso com meu namorado marcada para... A hora que eu quiser. Então, vejo vocês nerds depois."

E saiu pelo retrado, cantando e balançando a cabeça em um ritmo desconhecido.

Sirius assobia.

"Doidinha de pedra essa daí, vou dizer para vocês. Ok crianças, eu também tenho quer ir, não quero ficar de vela então..."

"Não! Sirius espera!" Exclama Lily, arregalando os olhos como quem diz "S.O.S!". "E a nossa pesquisa sobre os..."

"Efeitos colaterais da pena de açúcar? Como eu poderia me esquecer?" Diz o moreno, batendo na própria testa e sorrindo amarelo. "Nos vemos depois, James..."

"Espera." Diz James os encarando desconfiado. "Lily, você não estava fazendo uma pesquisa sobre a libertação dos elfos?"

"Err..." Lily gagueja.

"Exatamente." Sirius pisa no pé de Lily, que o encara com ódio mortal. "É sobre a libertação dos elfos em relação aos efeitos colaterais da pena de açúcar. Você sabia que 88% dos elfos domésticos são viciados em penas de açúcar e, como eles já são criaturas de muita e energia – e pequeno porte – isso pode causar-lhes uma overdose?"

James faz sua melhor cara de quem acreditava na história toda e Lily suspira, encarando seus pés.

"Não me diga." Murmura Potter, meio tristonho. "Bem, vão fazer sua pesquisa. Não queremos nenhuma overdose, não é?"

"Não senhor!" Sirius bate continência e puxa Lily pelo braço retrato a fora, deixando James suspirando – as pessoas simplesmente adoram suspirar nessa história, perceberam?- e se jogando no sofá perto da lareira.

"Mulheres e melhores amigos, quem os entende?!"

XxXx

Assim que o retrato da Mulher Gorda se fechou, Lily se livra do aperto que Sirius tinha sobre seu braço.

"É um hipogrifo atrás do outro..." Murmura Lily ao se sentar no chão frio. Sirius logo segue o exemplo.

"O que diabos hipogrifos tem a ver com isso?"

"Os trouxas tem algo sobre elefantes serem uma metáfora para problemas por que são grandes, desengonçados e difíceis de se livrar. Mas no meu caso, eu achei que teria mais sentido colocar Hipogrifos como sinônimo de problemas, já que eles são mais perigosos e tal..."

"Oh, ok." Respondeu Sirius sem parecer entender muito bem. "Bem, que tal você só deixar o hipogrifo pra lá? Não mexe com ele, ele não mexe com você."

"O que? Você está dizendo para ignorar meus problemas?" Ela franziu o cenho.

"Não exatamente. Só que, talvez, não seja um hipogrifo de verdade, sabe? Talvez seja só uma ideia dele. E se você ver através disso tudo, ele vai simplesmente desaparecer por que nem era um hipogrifo de verdade."

"Black, do que você tá falando?" Ela o encarou como se ele fosse louco.

"Lily, você é retardada?"

"Como é?" Pergunta Lily surpresa.

"Eu perguntei se você é retardada. Se você tem algum distúrbio mental, algo que retarde sua capacidade de entendimento."

"Não." Ela responde ofendida.

"Então o que você está fazendo aqui? Sua ideia de hipogrifo está lá na sala comunal, sentado triste, pensando por que diabos você o está evitando."

E então ela entendeu.

A sensação de perigo iminente era só uma ideia. Era algo que se materializou por que ela tinha medo, medo de dizer a verdade, se expor e colocar tudo para fora.

E bem, ser feliz.

Entrou correndo pelo retrato e, localizando os cabelos despenteados – Deus, Olivia estava certa, parecia uma vassoura – e sentando-se ao lado do tal James Potter.

Ele pareceu surpreso ao vê-la.

"Não estava fazendo sua pesquisa?"

"Não. Não existe nenhuma pesquisa, nós inventamos."

"Não me diga!" Exclamou James irônico.

"Mas é verdade que os elfos são viciados em açúcar, eu li no Profeta Diário. Vai ver foi daí que Sirius tirou a ideia maluca."

James sorri de lado e balança a cabeça. Como ele poderia ficar bravo com ela?

"Me desculpe." Murmura Lily, sentando-se ao lado de James e, corajosamente, segurando sua mão. "Por ter fugido de você hoje. Duas vezes."

Ele ri e segura a mão dela – tão quente contra a dele – entrelaçando seus dedos como quebra cabeças.

"Tudo bem, eu entendo."

"E, sobre Giulio... Ele ficou com raiva por que eu terminei com ele por sua causa."

James não pode refrear o maior sorriso do mundo que apareceu em seu rosto.

"Eu sei."

"Você sabe?" pergunta Lily estupidamente e ele resiste a vontade de morder seu nariz.

"Lily, eu não sou burro, ok? Eu só achei que... Sei lá, você iria falar comigo imediatamente. Mas você precisava do seu tempo."

"Bem..." Disse ela sorrindo. "Eu pedi para Giulio não falar nada para ninguém. Mas acho que isso não vai ser preciso, afinal, todos irão ficar sabendo mesmo."

James piscou, embasbacado.

"Irão?"

"Claro." Lily inclina-se para perto de James e suas respirações se sobrepõem. Lentamente, encosta seus lábios nos dele e o beija lentamente.

Assim que suas bocas se encontram, algum tipo de frenesi acontece. Um simples toque de lábios não é o suficiente e James se vê aprofundando o beijo mais e mais, até que alguém pigarreia.

"Lily, Lily, Lily..." Sirius diz. "O que seus pais diriam se te vissem assim, dando uns amassos em James Potter em plena sala comunal?"

"Vá catar pulgas, Sirius."


End file.
